legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Gray (Dorian Gray 2009)
Dorian Gray is a handsome, narcissistic young man enthralled by Lord Henry's "new" hedonism. He indulges in every pleasure (moral and immoral) which life eventually leads to death. His theme Main Allies: Sheriff Vaisey, Jack the Ripper Worst Enemies: Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Romeo Conbolt Enemies: The Miracle Elite Goals: To take over England first, then Multi-Universe. The Miracle Elite Storyline Trouble in London Before Saga Dorian Gray will debut as one of the three main antagonists of the story, alongside his partners Sheriff Vaisey and Jack the Ripper, Hal 9000 and Richmond Valentine. where he forms a syndicate of many of "Darkest Villains" to orchestrate the defeat of the heroes and lead a league known as the Court of British Underworld that assists him into his plan to make England his first domination. Our old enemies came together to figure out who brought 'em there. He is in the building process of creating an big alliance between the old and the new villains. How Jack the Ripper and Sheriff Vaisey joined him is unknown, but it turns out the invitation to Dorian's place is the recruit for his underworld empire. Before the it begins, Dorian Gray brings the group together and assemble his new henchmen. During the time London He gathered every villains into his honored society, planning to capture England first and then the entire world. Until Mr. Mxyzptlk reported that The Miracle Elite has already arrived to London, which other villains were shocked that their foes are here. Dorian made a plan to get their attention and sent DemiDevimon to fly over there and see what thier up to. As he heard from DemiDevimon, he decides to attack by scaring them by surprise. He sent Gasket and Otoya to track the gang down. The Gang have begun to fight their old enemies once more, but they were beaten to the new ones. After the fight, the rest of the Miracle Elite got boo-boos. So now he himself has not fought, mainly sending his minons to do his dirty work. Freinds and Enemies Friends: Sheriff Vaisey (His assistant), Jack the Ripper, Mary Sibley, Dr. Fetus, Kousuke Kira, Robert Hirano, Cthulhu, Karkull, Elder God, Evil Ed, Imitatia, Marvin the Martian, Sam (Trick 'r Treat), Pandora, Hades, Hypnos and Thanatos, Izaya Orihara, Enemies: Terra, Relationship Sheriff Vaisey One of Dorian Gray's two main associates, the Sheriff of Nottingham, high ranked member of the syndicate and is the leader of all of the prideful and military villains. Jack the Ripper One of Dorian Gray's two main associates, The British Serial Killer, who became the leader of dealiest villains. His Henchmen TBA Other Villains Since the old adversaries was beaten for the last time. His list of major antagonist includes most of the villains who have previously appeared in the Miracle Elite Adventures. The only villains not featured here are Dormammu, Malachite, Peter Pan, Nekron, Princess Hilda, Vlad Bender, BIG Cheese and Shadow Master. The rest of the villains, as they appeared are: * Kousuke Kira * Marvin the Martian * Dr. Fetus * Robert Hirano * Elder God * Evil Ed * Hirudegarn * Imitatia * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * DemiDevimon * Karkull * and Cthulhu Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Murderers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Partner Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains